


Lights in the Dark of a Dying World: Chapter 12 Extra Scene

by Chickadee65



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bonus Chapter, F/M, lights in the dark of a dying world, multiple masters au, please please please go read the full fic this is just a self-indulgent smut chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22198825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chickadee65/pseuds/Chickadee65
Summary: "“Hey…” he murmured, turning his head to the side to kiss her quickly. “Can I stay here tonight?”Jillian’s heart jumped into her throat, eyes widening just a little. She could quite clearly tell what his implications were, especially with the position of his hand as it trailed up the bare skin of her thigh. However, she’d honestly been wondering to herself why he hadn’t done this before— after all, it wasn’t as though he was shy about being touchy.“Yes,” she whispered, and that was clearly all the permission he needed."An extra scene for the fic "Lights in the Dark of a Dying world" this is not a standalone fic.
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Lights in the Dark of a Dying World: Chapter 12 Extra Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey like it says at the end of the summary this is NOT a standalone fic and won't make much sense if you haven't read "Lights in the Dark of a Dying World" written by KeyboardSmashFics! I would HIGHLY recommend reading that fic up to ch.12 in order for this small insert to make a lick of sense. Please head on over [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646026/chapters/41611409) to read the main story.

_ “Hey…” he murmured, turning his head to the side to kiss her quickly. “Can I stay here tonight?” _

_ Jillian’s heart jumped into her throat, eyes widening just a little. She could quite clearly tell what his implications were, especially with the position of his hand as it trailed up the bare skin of her thigh. However, she’d honestly been wondering to herself why he hadn’t done this before— after all, it wasn’t as though he was shy about being touchy. _

_ “Yes,” she whispered, and that was clearly all the permission he needed. _

_ Cu adjusted his grip to pick her up, handling her as though she weighed nothing at all as he walked them both from her desk chair over to the bed. There wasn’t time for her to work in a word edgewise as his mouth pressed against hers, his fingers already working loose the ties of her robe. She felt nervous for a brief moment, it faded with every touch as she allowed herself to explore him as he touched her. Months ago, she wasn’t certain why he would ever be attracted to her, and some days she still doubted it, but now she understood that it didn’t really matter if she understood. What he felt was what he felt, her own inferiority complex aside, and she was happy to be able to return his feelings. _

* * *

Jillian let out a gentle huff as Cú laid her down and positioned his body over hers, stealing her breath away with a fierce kiss. The kiss was dominating, his tongue forcing its way into her mouth and coaxing her to join the fervor and he reveled in the small moans that she would let out. Anytime that Jillian would break away from the kiss to take a much needed breath, Cú would be on her almost immediately, licking and nipping at her lips until she gave him the attention he desired. Jillian’s hands were groping aimlessly over Cú’s form as he continued to steal her breath away, and only a small portion of her mind was able to comprehend the feeling of her robe being pulled open, but the chill of the air on her bare skin jolted her back to her senses.

It was Jillian’s gut reaction to pull her robe close again, to shield her body from Cú’s eyes, but before she could react his hands were already ghosting over her chest and abdomen, the featherlight touches almost ticklish. She had never been seen like this by anybody, had never been  _ touched _ like this by anybody, so of course her nerves were acting up against her. 

Thankfully, Cú was able to read her like a book and acted quickly to soothe her. The warmth from his hands and the gentle way he caressed her body eased the tension she had before and Jillian could feel herself melting into his touch and let out a sigh, a soft and content noise that Cú responded to with a soft growl. He nuzzled his face into her neck, breathing in deeply like he was taking in her scent and peppered her skin with kisses, nipping lightly at her pulse point before raising his head to give her another heated kiss on the lips. 

Jillian let out another deep sigh as the kiss deepened, their tongues sliding against one another as they invaded the other’s mouth. She was relaxing further and further into Cú’s grip and her hands started to roam across his body, clutching at his back and dragging her blunt nails across his still clothed form.

Cú was the one to break away from the kiss first after letting out a content moan, sitting up and admiring the flushing mess that Jillian had become, that he made her to be. She looked delectable from his vantage point, her hair fanned wildy across the sheets, her cheeks the color of cherries with beads of sweat forming across her body. Jillian’s chest was rising and falling with deep inhales and sharp exhales, her lungs still recovering from their frantic kissing and the movement made the soft flesh of her stomach and breasts swell and sway alluringly.

Jillian watched as Cú sat up and tensed her arms for a moment, not wanting to let him go, before letting them drop to the bed. She looked up at his face, taking in his expression and found her breath being taken away. She was awestruck by the raw emotions held within the depths of his eyes. Admiration and sincerity swam in a ruby sea while lust and a tinge of desperation were only just beneath the surface. He had a gentle, if not cocky smile on his face with a light dusting of blush decorating his cheeks. Jillian was sure that her own face was entirely red at this point if the heat beneath her skin was any indication.

Jillian reached her hands out to Cú in a silent request for him to pull her up, which he complied with. Being pulled upright, Jillian wrapped her arms around Cú and snuggled into his chest, letting out a huff as she felt him embrace her. They stayed like that for a while, just holding each other and listening to each other breathe. Just existing in each other’s arms.

Jillian eventually pulled away, gave Cú a quick peck on the lips, before leaning backwards and pulling Cú down with her. He went down willingly, carefully positioning himself over her once again as she shuffled to prop herself up slightly against her pillows and offered her a smirk before his lips descended upon hers once again.

The kiss left Jillian wanting nothing more than to just melt into a puddle, a pleasant warmth spreading throughout her body as their lips glided across one another. Soon enough their tongues were brushing against one another and Jillian let out a soft moan. Her hands began to wander across Cú’s shoulders, noting that he was still wearing his suit and armor. One of Cú’s hands was exploring her body, brushing gently over her skin and groping every now and then at her soft flesh and earning a moan from Jillain every time. Jillian’s mind was filled with a pleasant fog and she wanted this feeling to last forever. 

The blissful feeling was cut short when she felt Cú’s hand drifting down her stomach, circling there for a bit, and then it began to move lower, until...

Jillian let out an undignified ‘squawk’ at the unfamiliar and shocking sensation as Cú brushed against her sensitive folds and she broke away from the kiss, completely mortified at the sound that she made. Where her skin was once pleasantly flushed with the warmth of affection, it was now replaced by a sickening blush of embarrassment. Her first instinct was to close herself off physically and tried to curl up her body to hide, but Cú wasn’t having any of it.

“What’s wrong, Jill?” He asked in a soothing tone, his hands now cupping her face and rubbing his thumbs in gentle circles across her warm cheeks. Slowly, Jillian began to unfurl from herself and, after taking a few shaky breaths, tried to answer him. 

“It’s just— I haven’t ever… done something like this before,” she muttered, trying to fight back the tears filling her eyes. It felt good to have said it, but she hated how vulnerable it made her feel to reveal that. She looked at Cú with hesitation in her eyes, still fighting back the tears that threatened to spill over. 

“I figured as much,” Cú huffed, shrugging his shoulders and then gave Jillian another kiss, ignoring how she sputtered at his nonchalant response to her confession. It was obvious to him that Jillian had never been in any kind of intimate relationship before, especially given how their relationship had started in the first place. It was a favorite memory of his, hounding Jillian against that wall in the hallway and finally letting whatever tension that had built up between them be released. He placed feather light kisses around her eyes, tasting the salt of barely shed tears. 

“Well, you don’t need to act so blasé about it,” Jillian shakily huffed out, trying to wipe at her eyes as Cú continued to pepper her face with kisses. She was trying to put on a tough act, but Cú could see right through her.

“Would you rather I make a big deal about it?” Jillian remained silent, though Cú saw in her scrunched up expression that, no, she did not want him to make a big deal about it. Good thing she’s so easy to read.

Cú gently grabbed Jillian’s chin and made her look at him, a flurry of emotions frantically swimming in her eyes. “You trust me, don’t you?” he asked, never once breaking eye contact.

“I do, I just—”

“Then trust me with this,” Cú interrupted, cutting Jillian off before she could speak words of her own self-doubt. Jillian was startled by the gentle force behind his words and found herself relaxing. He ducked his head down and nuzzled into her neck, his arms wrapping around her protectively. 

“I won’t hurt you. I won’t  _ ever _ hurt you…” he said, pulling her tighter against him. There was no doubt that he was thinking about what had happened mere hours before and Jillian was quick to comfort him in return.

“...I know, Cú,” Jillian sighed, rubbing her cheek against the top of his head and wrapping her arms tightly around him. This was fine. She was fine. Cú was fine. She trusted him with everything else, so trusting him to take care of her now is a no-brainer. Yes, they probably had a lot to talk about and a lot of emotions to unpack, but that can happen later. Right now, she just wanted to exist in the moment. She wanted to show Cú that she was ready for him, and she wanted to show herself that she could do something like this. 

Feeling like the tension had eased out of the room, Jillian decided that she wanted to try something, and hoped that her execution wouldn’t kill whatever mood they had built up if it wasn’t already dampened. She was still a bit embarrassed by how, well, submissive she was when Cú kissed her in the hallway for the first time, and Cú had even asked her to try and be more assertive during that short session. She would only ever admit to herself that that line in particular kept her awake some nights and led to some  _ interesting  _ fantasies. So, she might as well try to fulfill that request here, right? She nudged him so that he would sit up and she shuffled a bit so that she was propped up on her arms.

“...So, are you gonna take this off anytime soon?” She reached up to poked at Cú’s armored shoulder and tried her best to sound sultry. She wasn’t sure that she hit the mark, but she pressed on. 

“Or am I the only one who’s dressed for the occasion?” Jillian pulled her arm back and gave her shoulders a little shimmy, allowing the sleeves of her open robe to fall and puddle at her wrists.

Cú just stared at her, a little stunned by her sudden change in demeanor. 

Jillian mentally patted herself on the back. She took in the expression on his face, jaw a bit slack and eyes wide, his pupils nearly eclipsing the ruby shade of his iries. He seemed to be stuck like that, just staring at Jillian but not doing anything.

Shit. 

Shit shit shit, did she do something wrong?

Her sudden boost of confidence was dwindling rapidly as her mind raced with thoughts of all the things she did wrong and she was actively fighting the urge to pull her robe back over her shoulders to at least cover  _ something _ . 

Jillian was still having an internal panic when Cú suddenly grabbed her shoulders and pushed her down onto the bed, his strong frame blocking her in on all sides. His face was mere inches from hers and Jillian could only describe the look on Cú’s face as...feral. His eyes were wild and a toothy grin stretched across his face, making it seem more like he was excited for a brutal battle than laying with Jillian. 

The change was like flipping a switch and it made Jillian’s stomach flop in a somehow pleasant way.  _ Guess I did something right... _

“I gotta say, I’m very fond of this more confident and assertive side of you,  _ Master, _ ” Cú growled.

After the last word, said in a way that made Jillian groan, Cú suddenly ground his hips down against hers, letting Jillian feel just how  _ fond _ of her he was as he rutted against her. She let out a harsh gasp that was quickly swallowed down by Cú, the kiss dominant and frantic and Jillian struggled to match Cú’s fervor. Her hands began to clutch at his back and she could still feel that damned suit under her fingertips as she tried to find purchase somewhere on his form. She lightly bit his lower lip and tugged at the offending clothing, a silent demand to be rid of it. 

Jillian could feel Cú smirk through the kiss before he pulled back and shot her a wink. “You first.”

What? But she was already— 

“Woah, woah woah!” Jillian yelped as Cú flipped her over onto her stomach and grabbed at the robe which was still stubbornly clinging to her arms. A quick tug saw the robe being completely removed and flung somewhere without a care. She could hear the soft ‘thwump’ as it hit the ground on the other side of the room and then Cú was on top of her. His arms snaked around her torso and his hands pawed at her breasts, squeezing and kneading the soft flesh with strong fingers. Jillian let out a helpless moan and was rewarded by Cú pinching her nipples and tugging lightly at them, earning him a harsh yelp from Jillian. He rutted against her rear for a few more moments, letting out soft grunts, before flipping her back around.

Cú fixed Jillian with piercing stare and licked his lips, his body tensed as if he was about to pounce. Jillian couldn’t help but try to brace herself against whatever Cú was about to do next, but she knew that no matter what, there was nothing she could do to stop him.

Not that she wanted to stop him anyways.

Cú abruptly pressed his hips down and forwards, grinding his clothed erection against Jillian’s bare folds. The friction combined with the surprise of the action caused Jillian to let out a strangled yelp that Cú swallowed eagerly. Jillian was quickly becoming a babbling mess as Cú continued his assault on her lips and grinding against her dripping core, the texture of the cloth combined with the friction created a feeling of electricity through her body. A damp spot was quickly forming where the head of Cú’s cock was pressing against the confines of his clothes and from where it was picking up Jillian’s juices and he didn’t seem to mind it. Rather, it only seemed to spur him on as his motions increased in intensity for a moment before he finally broke away from the kiss.

Cú flashed a feral grin at Jillian and nuzzled against her face before he sat up in Jillian’s lap, pushing down on her shoulders for a second to tell her that he wanted her to stay down. Jillian settled her head back on the pillows and watched as Cú made himself comfortable on top of her hips, looking down at her from his position with a mischievous glint in his eyes. He could see how her eyes struggled to avoid looking at the prominent bulge jutting out from between his legs, a clear sign of how aroused Cú was, and gave a quick jerk of his hips just to hear her breath catch. 

“You know, as servants, we don’t so much remove our clothing as will it away,” Cú calmly informed Jillian, pulling her attention back to his face. He put his arms behind his head and arched his back a bit, making his toned muscles stand out even more underneath the blue, unreasonably tight fabric. A cheesy wink thrown her way had Jillian letting out a small laugh and relaxing enough to feel comfortable with holding Cú by the hips. Sure, she knew about how servants dispelled their armor. She had seen it happen plenty of times before, but never in  _ this _ context.

“O-oh? Care to give me a demonstration?” Jillian breathed out, though it might have been more of a squeak. Cú opted not to point that out, though he couldn’t help but to softly chuckle. Jillian’s fingertips pressed even harder into his flesh as Cú started to slightly gyrate his hips. He continued for a few more seconds before offering Jillian a devilish smirk.

“What’s the magic word,  _ Master _ ?” he purred.

Jillian tried and failed to hold back a moan at the title and now wasn’t sure if she could ever take that word seriously ever again. It was driving her crazy! The subtle growl in Cú’s voice made her head swim and the walls of her core clench. Maybe later down the line she and Cú can have a private discussion about that word, but for now she really just wanted to see him. See all of him.

“ _ Please _ ,” Jillian breathed out. She could feel the blush on her face intensify tenfold and was sure that her whole body must be as red as a tomato. Her nerves were starting to act up again as Cú placed his hands over hers, still on his hips. He leaned forward a little and brought one of her hands up to his face to give the palm of it a kiss and flashed her a gentle smile. 

Jillian had to blink a few times to make sure she was seeing things correctly, but sure enough a blue sparkling light began to emanate around Cú. Yes, she had seen servants dispel their armor before, but it was usually in a quick flash.

But this?

Jillian could do nothing but stare as slowly, oh so slowly, his armor began to dissipate. 

_ “Oh...holy shit.” _

She didn’t even realize she had said that out loud.

Cú couldn’t help but preen under Jillian’s gaze. He could have had his armor off in an instant if he wanted to, but watching Jillian’s eyes dart over every inch of newly exposed skin gave Cú a thrilling sense of being watched and wanted. As the armor dissolved from his arms, his chest, his legs, Cú watched and listened as Jillian’s breath grew harsher and deeper. He knew that this wasn’t something that she had ever experienced before, which made Cú further anticipate the next few seconds as, finally, his armor completely disappeared from his form.

Jillian was absolutely awestruck. She thought for sure that his ridiculously skin tight suit would have left absolutely  _ nothing _ to the imagination, and yet she was still struck dumb by the sight in front of her. Cú was gorgeous for lack of a better term, and Jillian couldn’t help but pull her hands from his grip and run her fingers lightly along his stomach and up to his pecs, even pausing to give them a light squeeze and Cú let out a soft huff at the action. Her eyes traveled over his form, moving from his chest to his stomach and then finally to his hard cock, standing proudly at attention and bobbing ever so slightly in time with Cú’s breathing. She had another small moment of panic. 

_ That’s supposed to…? _

A small laugh from Cú had her flinching back, suddenly back in her own mind and overly conscious of what was happening. Cú grabbed her hands before she could retract fully and brought them back to his chest.

“It’s alright, you know. You can touch me,” Cú reassured her, leaning forward even more so that she could better reach him.

“I’ll even promise not to bite…much,” he finished with a wink, and somehow that casual action had Jillian feeling more at ease. Cú went in for a kiss while Jillian’s hands began exploring his body with more confidence. Every part of him was warm and firm beneath her hands and she let out a sigh as the kiss they shared deepened, their tongues stroking against one another as Jillian continued to explore Cú’s body.

Jillian ran her hands over Cú’s back a few times, going low enough to just feel the swell of his ass before dragging her nails back up across his skin again, which Cú rewarded her for by nipping lightly at her lips and letting out a strangled groan. She brought her hands between them on his chest and brushed her thumbs over Cú’s nipples and felt them harden under her touch. She wondered if they were sensitive at all while she pinched them lightly and quickly got her answer when Cú broke away from the kiss with a shuddering groan and gave her a sly smile.

“Feeling a bit more bold, eh?” he said, taking deep breaths. His face was flushed and Jillian decided that she wouldn’t mind seeing that look on his face more often. Cú shifted on his knees and his hard member brushed lightly against the top of her groin. That slight contact made Jillian’s tense up and she let out a whimper. Cú kept gently rocking his cock against her, brushing against the hood of her clit occasionally, and watched as Jillian tried to remain quiet.

“What about me, then?” Cú pretended to pout as he continued to move against her with short thrusts, though he was starting to move with slightly more force.

“You….you can touch me too, Cú,” Jillian managed to whimper out before letting out a breathy laugh as Cú broke out into a wide grin and his own hands started to explore. Jillian couldn’t help but to bring her hands up to her face and she felt the heat of her cheeks as Cú’s hands left what felt like trails of fire across her skin. Cú still hadn’t stopped rocking against her, and the combined sensation of his hands on her body and the friction against her most sensitive area was nearly mind-numbing. Her hands quickly made their way from her cheeks to her mouth as Jillian tried to cover up the sounds she was making.

Cú chose this moment to dart his head down towards Jillian’s neck and proceeded to attack it with kisses, nips and licks. He seemed determined to leave that area a colorful mess for later on, and the startled yelp that Jillian let out only spurred him on. He doubled his efforts to leave Jillian a mess, starting to suck at the delicate skin of her neck and then laving over the areas with licks and kisses, soothing the reddened skin with his tongue before moving onto the next patch of empty skin. Jillian’s hands soon fell away from her face and gripped Cú tightly by the upper arms, the moans and whimpers that Jillian was trying to hold back now encountered no resistance and seemed to fill the room.

Cú started to kiss his way down to her chest and Jillian tried to even out her breathing as his hands cupped and squeezed her breasts. He started to tease her nipples until they were hardened nubs between his fingers and Cú looked pleased at the reaction. Jillian let out a shaky breath at the sensation and gave a soft plea, for what she wasn’t sure, as she watched him with hooded eyes. 

He paused for a moment, like he was contemplating something, before he pressed her breasts together and planted his face into them.

Jillian let out a sound that could only be described as a squawk and a laugh at the unexpected and sudden action. She continued to giggle as the sight of Cú trying to bury his face further into her chest became too much and she felt more than heard him groan into her flesh.

“ _ Therm sh sfft…. _ ”

“Come again?” Jillian prodded, tugging lightly at his long hair, still bound in its cuff. Cú raised his head and looked at her with a soft grin on his face.

“They’re so soft,” he purred, his hands now back to fondling her breasts and he turned his head down to kiss them. Jillian felt a smile tugging at her lips at the sweet gesture, despite the lewdness of the scene. She dug her fingers into his scalp, earning her a groan, as he started to lick and suck at her nipples. Heat was continuing to pool at Jillian’s core and she found herself almost getting impatient at the languid pace that things were moving, despite how much she was enjoying Cú’s attention to her breasts. A particularly harsh suck on one of her nipples caused Jillian to let out a squeak and she rubbed her thighs together, trying to get some relief from the building heat.

She needed more.

“Cú, please, touch me,” Her plea came out hoarse and grabbed Cú’s attention away from lavishing her chest with kisses and love bites. Jillian wasn’t at all surprised to see a familiar glint in his eyes and a smirk on that beautiful damn face of his.

“Oh, but I  _ am _ touching you, aren’t I?”

_ You absolute bastard. _

“I… I want you to touch me….” Jillian huffed out, not wanting to say where she needed his touch the most. Instead, she grabbed one of his hands that was still kneading one of her breasts and pushed it down. 

“...h-here.”

Jillian hoped that Cú would get the message. She was sure her face would erupt into flames if he actually made her say exactly  _ where _ she wanted him to touch her. Cú let out a deep sigh, gave her other nipple a harsh suck before kissing Jillian again, his tongue sweeping into her mouth with no resistance before he pulled back. His hand settled over her stomach and rubbed soothing circles into her skin. 

“One of these days I’m gonna make you say exactly what you want in excruciating detail,” Cú said, breaking away from the kiss with a growl and blinking at Jillian, trying very hard not to laugh at the exasperated expression on her face.

“But for now, I’ll give you what you want.”

Cú’s hand drifted lower from its position on her stomach and inched its way towards Jillian’s dripping sex. As his hand got closer and closer Jillian could feel a faint sense of anxious nausea bubble up, but she shut that shit down the moment she felt it come on. She wanted this, wanted this more than anything right now, and she would be damned if she let anything try and stop this. She felt Cú brush just over her folds before his fingers were spreading them open. His middle finger started making circles around her entrance, dipping in slightly every so often before returning to its circular motion.

The sensation was so different than when she touched herself, she couldn’t help but jolt and let out a yelp as Cú slid his finger fully inside her in one smooth motion. Jillian let out a whine as he alternated between wiggling it inside of her and pistoning it in and out, desperate for the sensation but so unfamiliar with the foreign touch. Her hands clutched at the bedding beneath her, trying to find something to ground herself. Her whines intensified as Cú moved his fingers to brush over her sensitive clit, his fingers now slick with her juices and the sensation was electrifying. 

“You’re already so wet for me,” Cú’s voice was just a husky whisper as he continued to rub at Jillian’s clit and watched her squirm beneath him. He was completely captivated by the expressions that danced across her face and the mewls and moans that escaped her parted lips, but he could tell that she was still holding back. He wanted to hear her become completely unraveled.

And he knew just how to do it.

Cú pulled his hand away from the heat of Jillian’s sex, much to her dismay, and let out a soft chuckle at the despondent groan she let out in response. He brought his glistening fingers to his lips and waited for Jillian to focus on him. 

When she finally focused on him Jillian was greeted to one of the most salacious sights she’s ever borne witness to. Cú, with his pupils blown out and giving her an intense look, brought his slick covered fingers to his mouth and one by one sucked them in and made a show of cleaning them of her juices. The groans that accompanied this action sent a new wave of heat to Jillian’s core because  _ holy shit that was hot! _ He pulled the last finger out with a ‘pop’ and licked his lips free of any remnants of slick before kissing Jillian fiercely, letting her taste herself on his tongue. He broke away with a smirk and threw her a wink before he began to kiss his way down her body.

Jillian tried to haul him back up, wanting to feel his body over hers and desperate to kiss him again, but Cú just shrugged off her hands and continued his descent. Lower and lower, Cú peppered kisses and licks and bites across her skin, from her neck to her shoulders to her chest, paying special attention to her breast, to the soft flesh of her stomach until he kissed his way down between her legs. Jillian sat up a bit, looking down at Cú with both excitement and trepidation in her eyes as she waited to see what his next move would be.

“What are you-!” Jillian’s question was interrupted by Cú gently biting the inside of her thigh, so close to her sex that he could feel the heat emanating from it and its scent flodded his nose. Cú inhaled deeply, the aroma nearly driving him into a frenzy. He licked over the spot where he bit as an apology, and without wasting any more time dove in to claim his prize.

Jillian tensed immediately as Cú began to eat her out with enthusiasm and her breath left her in a sudden rush. Her legs tried to come up and clamp themselves around Cú’s head, but he pushed them down without much effort as he continued his assault on Jillian’s heated core. She could do nothing but cry out and keen at the sensation of Cú’s tongue thrusting into her, only for him to quickly divert his attention to her throbbing clit, laving over it with frim licks and harsh sucks. Jillian was completely overcome by the intense sensations and the fevered pitch of her cries echoed that. There was no build up to what Cú was doing, no gentle easing into being eaten out for the first time, just a sudden tidal wave of pleasure that was only building up to something intense and Jillian was sure that she would burst.

Cú gave himself a mental pat on the back for forcing those delicious sounds out of Jillian’s mouth as he flicked his tongue against her clit without mercy. He let out his own moan of satisfaction as Jillian’s slick coated his tongue and inevitably spread across his face, leaving him looking like a picture of absolute debauchery. While giving her clit another hard suck, Cú inserted two fingers into Jillian’s wet passage, easily sliding in with how aroused she was. He set a quick pace, pushing in and out of Jillian quickly while crooking his fingers so that they could rub against that spot that would make her see stars.

When he could feel Jillian’s passage start to tighten around his fingers, Cú deftly twirled his tongue around her clit, gave it another harsh suck and  _ just _ let his teeth graze against her sensitive nub.

Jillian let out another helpless and wanton moan at the overwhelming feeling, the near burning sensation from her clit and Cú’s thrusting and curling fingers proving to be too much to handle. His fingers, prodding inside her as if in search of something, gave her a taste of what she was in for later, and she wasn’t sure if she could handle it. 

Cú’s fingers suddenly brushed against that sweet spot inside her and she inhaled sharply and clenched down on him in response. Jillian swore that she could feel the smile on his lips as he started expertly rubbing against that spot in tandem with hard flicks of his tongue to her clit, and she could only hold out for a few moments before her orgasm completely overtook her.

Using the only hand he had free at the moment, Cú did his best to hold Jillian down as she bucked on the bed, her cries of pleasure like music to his ears. He groaned as he felt her walls clamp down on his fingers rhythmically, imagining her clenching down on something a little more substantial than just his two digits. His lips curled into a wolfish grin at the thought. 

Eventually, the shockwaves of Jillian’s orgasm eased and she was left breathing heavily on the bed, Cú still between her legs and his fingers still inside her. He spread out his digits, causing Jillian to squirm and let out a weak moan in protest. That...was quite possibly the most intense orgasm she had ever experienced and she wasn’t entirely sure if Cú didn’t just completely ruin masturbation for her.  _ Nothing _ she could do on her own could ever measure up to what she just experienced. A shifting between her legs caused Jillian to crane her neck to look down at Cú and caught him in the process licking his lips and then wiping his glistening mouth off on his free arm before he flashed her a sharp smile.

“I think I’m going to need a repeat performance of that, babe.”

Fuck, his voice was so deep and dripping with desire.

Jillian didn’t get a word in before Cú managed to slide a third finger into her dripping core, crowding against the others and making Jillian let out a small groan from the stretch. She’d just had the best orgasm of her life, and now he wanted her to be ready for round two? From the look that he was giving her, Jillian gathered that’s  _ exactly _ what he wanted from her and she could feel another surge of heat pooling in her core. Clearly, her body was more than ready to continue.

“Next time, we can drag out the fun a little bit longer, but for now…” Cú gave a few more thrusts with his fingers, making sure Jillian was stretched out and earning a few more grunts from her in kind, before he withdrew his hand. He maintained eye contact as he sat up and made a show out of taking his hand, still glistening with her juices, and reaching down to give his cock a few lazy pumps. Jillian could only stare, her mind still in a whirl but feeling content and eager. Taking in a deep breath Jillian bent her knees and spread her legs as wide as she was able and Cú settled between them at the invitation. 

Sitting up between her legs, Cú gently fisted his cock a few more times before stroking the head of it up and down against the swollen and wet folds of Jillian’s heated core. He couldn’t hold back the deep moan that erupted from his throat at the sensation, eager to bury himself within that silken heat. Cú leaned forward, using his unoccupied arm to hold himself up as he hovered over Jillian and took in her expression, making sure that discomfort didn’t pass over her face. 

He didn’t see any. He only saw deep affection and comfort and lust swimming in the green hues of her eyes. He looked at the deep flush of her cheeks, saw how her hair was still damp from her shower and now from sweat. Like this, with her blushing cheeks and hair spreading out wildly, he wasn’t sure if he’s ever seen her look more beautiful, like she was fresh from the battlefield with a wild spirit within her. Bowing his head, he pressed his forehead lightly against hers, guided his straining cock to her entrance, and slowly began to push in. 

Laying now, face to face with someone that she had had a crush on what now seems like so long ago felt like a dream to Jillian. But here she was now, on her back, with Cú above her and looking at her with such lust and adoration in his eyes and it wasn’t a dream. This was reality, and it felt so much better than any dream or imagined scenario ever could.

“Nnng...haaaa.” Jillian let out a low groan as the head of his cock pushed in past her entrance. 

Her orgasm and Cu’s quick stretching did its job of easing the way, but there was still some strain as Cú continued his slow push inside of her. It felt...good? Bad? It was definitely an unfamiliar feeling, though Jillian could feel just a twinge of pleasure. It’ll get better, right?

“Jill, relax,” Cú grunted, slowing his push to a halt while he waited for Jillian to loosen up.

Jillian hadn’t realized how tense she had become until he pointed it out to her. Her jaw was tight and she was unconsciously clenching down around Cú. 

“S-sorry,” she whimpered out. 

Cú just hushed her and began to kiss and lick her at her neck to try and get her to relax. It seemed to do the trick and Cú let out a gentle groan as he felt her relax and loosen around him.

Her body seemed to sing with relief as her muscles began to relax and Jillian could  _ feel _ herself give way as Cú went back to pressing in, ever so slowly filling her until he was finally buried to the hilt inside her. It was a deliciously tight fit as the feeling of discomfort left her and was replaced with the sensation of being filled and  _ full,  _ and the growl Cú let out sent her toes curling. 

Cú’s breathing became slightly labored as he did his best to control himself. Kisses and licks turned into harsh sucking and nips as he held himself back from ravaging Jillian completely. Even after the stretching she was still bearing down on him with an intense pressure and it felt so damn  _ good _ around his cock. At this point he wanted nothing more than to pound into her, fuck her into the mattress and rip the sounds of pleasure from her throat. Cú knew that he should wait to get the okay from Jillian, wait until she was ready, but he wasn’t sure if his patience could take it. His hips started to rock into Jillian seemingly without his input and that little bit of friction nearly sent him reeling and he let out a harsh breath. He could feel Jillian’s pulse beat rapidly beneath her skin and her breathing had become shaky and pitched. He couldn’t wait, he had Jillian like he’s wanted to have her for what felt like so long. Cú clung tightly to Jillian, waiting for her to say something so that he could  _ have her.  _

“Nnnnnggg…...haaaa…...Cú... _ please,”  _ her plea was little more than a whimper. 

And there it was. 

Slowly, still taking care to be gentle, Cú pulled out until just the head of his cock remained inside of Jillian, paused for a beat, and then slowly pushed back in. Cú couldn’t hold back a growl as he began to pump in and out of Jillian’s heat and engulfed her lips in a deep kiss, grunting as he felt Jillian clench down on him. 

Cú kept his thrusts slow for a while, letting Jillian adjust to everything, but he knew that he couldn’t keep up this languid pace for long. He felt like he was burning under his skin and his slow thrusts did as much to sooth the burn like spitting on a bonfire.

Deciding to test the waters, Cú gave a sharp and quick thrust and was rewarded with an ecstatic yelp from Jillian, who clearly enjoyed the rougher action. He really wouldn’t be able to hold back for much longer, not if Jillian kept making those noises and continued to squeeze down on him like she was. It felt almost like she was sucking him in, trying to keep him inside her and Cú began to increase the speed of his thrusts, no longer willing to continue at a languid pace.

Jillian broke away from the kiss to take a much needed breath, prompting Cú to attack her neck once again, not content to keep his lips idle. If Jillian had it in her, she would have thought about the fact that she didn’t own very many shirts that covered her neck other than the uniform she wore for Rayshifts. Her whole neck was going to be a massive hickey at this point.

But that was a distant and impossible thought to make right now. 

Jillian could hear a faint squelching noise as Cú started to pick up the pace and was now fucking into her with earnest and her eyes rolled back with the sensation. She started to let out soft grunts and whines with each thrust and her nails were digging into Cú’s back. Cú growled and began to thrust even harder and the repetitive slap of skin against skin began to fill the air. Cú shifted their positions, lifting Jillian’s rear off the bed a bit to allow him to fuck even deeper into her than before and Jillian let out a delighted groan.

“Cú...fuck...PLEASE!” Jillian cried out as Cú freed up one of his hands to rub at her sensitive clit, working her into a frenzy of pitched moans and cries. Her legs involuntarily wrapped themselves around Cú’s waist, clinging to him with needy desperation. It felt like his cock was trying to carve out a space inside of her just for it. It reached so deep into her, filled her up so completely and hit every sweet spot along the way. Jillian’s hands scrambled across Cú’s back, leaving red lines from the scratch of her nails in their path as a particularly rough thrust made Jillian see stars.

She wasn’t sure that she would be able to come again so soon, but her body was very quickly proving her wrong as she felt the familiar tingling sensation building up within her, that delicious fire inside her sparking to life and ready to burn her from the inside out. The grunts and growls and low moans that Cú was letting out, his deft fingers playing at her engorged clit, his girthy cock hammering into her almost desperately, it was all a perfect cocktail of pleasure. She felt like her whole being was on fire, felt like she could die in this haze of bliss, and as Cú’s thumb stroked roughly against that bundle of nerves and as his cock continued to ram its way inside her, her second orgasm nearly sent her screaming.

Cú bit down hard on Jillian’s shoulder as her orgasm slammed into her and she clamped down on him impossibly tight. His rhythm faltered a bit and he let out a needy groan as Jillian’s pitched wails and stuttered breathing filled his ears and her body bucked beneath him. He could taste iron on his tongue as his teeth easily broke her skin and a hot surge of mana flowed into him as he struggled to maintain his pace, to keep thrusting into Jillian’s fluttering heat and chasing his own end. 

Jillian could feel tears prickling at her eyes as Cú’s actions prolonged her orgasm nearly to the point of being unbearable. There was a sharp pain in her shoulder and her lungs felt like they were bursting as she struggled to get control of her breathing. She very nearly sobbed as, impossibly, Cú was now thrusting into her faster and harder than before, a messy and stuttering rhythm that told her that he was close. She could feel him bite even harder on her shoulder, could hear the small and needy grunts that he let out with each thrust, could feel him remove his hand from her clit so that he could hold her close to him as he finally came. 

Cú let out a deep and needy growl that was muffled thanks to the grip his teeth had on the flesh of Jillian’s neck as he came. Stuttering and harsh thrusts became nothing more than small twitches of his hips as he gave one final hard push inside Jillian’s heat and spilled himself inside her. His cock and balls plused hard and pleasure flooded his veins as the intake of Jillian’s mana fused with the electricity of his climax, and his eyelids fluttered at the combined sensations. Cú gave a few small thrusts to draw out his own pleasure and was rewarded with the feeling of fire under his skin and the sound of Jillian’s whimpering, the continued stimulation proving to be just too much for her at this point.

Cú finally relaxed on top of Jillian, letting himself soften inside her and breathing in her scent. Normally, Cú would be ready to go a few more rounds, but the emotional exhaustion had taken hold and he felt content to let the residual desire in his veins snuff itself out. Jillian’s breathing had begun to even out and she was taking in deep breaths, though every now and then her breath would hitch. Cú removed his teeth from her neck and kissed the abused flesh, whispering nonsensical apologies to Jillian’s skin and snuggling into her neck. He could feel Jillian reach a hand up to the back of his head and grab at his cuff before gently pulling his hair free and running her fingers through his loose locks. 

She was...petting him, pretty much, but Cú liked the feeling and got the sense that this was something that Jillian needed to do to try and ground herself after what they just did. So, he just laid there, letting her pet his head and card her fingers through his hair, felt her clench around him once before relaxing and listened to her let out a deep sigh. 

“Well uh...that was…” Jillian started and then trailed off, looking a bit sheepish as she tried to find the right words to say. Cú only let out a soft grunt in response, clearly content to laze about on top of her while her mind was starting to emerge from a pleasurable fog. That was...amazing, to say the least. Never in her life did Jillian ever think that she would ever share a moment like this with somebody who cared for her. And Cú took such good care of her, guided her through everything and made her feel safe and complete and so,  _ so _ good. 

But, of course, her mind was trying to get back on its usual bullshit of trying to overanalyze the situation, trying to convince her that she did something wrong, that something was going to go wrong now that she and Cú had slept together and she couldn’t help but feel tired of her own bullshit.

Jillian took in another deep breath, fighting against her traitorous mind and trying to stop the slippery slope that her thoughts were trying to form. It was perfect, she never could have imagined that her first time would have ever been so perfect. Letting out a sigh, Jillian continued to card her fingers through Cú’s hair and stroked absentmindedly at his back.

“You know, feels like this should be something that I should be doing for you, Jill,” Cú murmured. He brought himself up to give a quick kiss to Jillian before flashing her a lazy smirk. Without pulling out, he flipped them both over so that he was now underneath her, an impressive feat considering the limited amount of bed space. With their positions flipped Cú went to work at carding his fingers through Jillian’s messy mohawk and peppering her face with kisses, delighting in her soft laughter. Cú grunted as the switch of positions allowed his cock to slip out of Jillian, that slight friction creating a pleasant thrum under his skin. 

Jillian grimaced a bit as Cú slipped out of her, the feeling not mutually pleasant. She felt oddly empty and there was a faint soreness that she worried would only get worse later. She also felt something else begin to leak out of her and the gears in her head turned for a second before realization slammed into her like a truck.

Jillian would have launched herself out of the bed and ran to the bathroom had Cú not suddenly had his arms wrapped around her in a vice like grip. She began to babble about protection and pills and injections and implants, her words all melding together with the speed with which she was talking and Cú took it all in stride, knowing that Jillian didn’t have anything to worry about. He let the babbling continue for just a few more seconds before he finally began to shush her and making her look at him with her frantic eyes.

“Jillian, don’t worry about any of that.”

“How can you be so calm?! I’m not on any medication for this and-!” Cú swiftly cut her off.

“Jill, trust me. It would take a wish from a Grail for anything like that to happen,” he stated. He could see that Jillian still wasn’t happy with the answer given, was still trembling with residual panic, so he pressed on.

“Look, I might be flesh and blood here, but I’m still technically just a spirit. I’m still technically dead.”

Jillian’s features became somber at this declaration, but Cú could tell that the words were coming together in her mind. He watched as her face danced between sadness, contemplation, acceptance, and finally settling on...mirthful? Jillian started to giggle, and while Cú was glad that she wasn’t tipping off the deep end anymore he still wanted to know just what she found so funny. He shot her an inquisitive look, one eyebrow raised and lips pouting at being left out of the joke. Jillian pursed her lips, trying to stifle her laughter, before giving him an answer.

“It’s just...I never thought I’d lose my virginity to a dead guy,” she giggled.

Cú let out a soft laugh of his own, understanding how absurd that sounded to her and was relieved that it seemed that Jillian was taking this all in stride. His grip on Jillian loosened and she snuggled softly into his chest, making herself comfortable before letting out a yawn. Cú wanted to crack a joke about wearing her out but didn’t want to disturb the peaceful look that she had on her face. Instead, he wrestled lightly with the sheets that got tousled during the night’s activities and draped them over their forms. 

He felt so content, so warm and at ease holding Jillian in his arms as they both started to drift off into sleep. It was such a far cry from the tense emotions during the Rayshift, the cold feeling of dread as he launched his spear at his Alter self and, at the same time, at Jillian. The feeling of anguish as he watched the blood drip down her cheek from where his weapon had sliced into her flesh on its trajectory to its true target.

Cú’s grip on Jillian tightened subconsciously as he remembered all these events. He told her earlier that he would never hurt her, and now he was repeating it to himself. He would never hurt her, would always be the one to protect her no matter what. He wanted to see her continue to smile, to joke with her in the training rooms, to fight beside her on whatever battlefields they found themselves on and do so with a victorious smile on both their faces.

Cú’s eyelids began to grow heavy and slide shut as he reaffirmed his promise to protect Jillian in his mind. Jillian’s breathing had already deepened and evened out and her soft snores were evidence that she had fallen asleep some time ago. Cú felt himself drifting away, his consciousness falling into blissful darkness. He breathed in Jillian’s scent one last time, now mixed with his own, before finally falling asleep with only one thought on his mind.

_ Mine. _

* * *

Extra Scene: The Next Morning

“Ho-ly SHIT! CÚ, What the HELL did you do to my neck!” Jillian screeched from the bathroom. 

Cú was overcome with boisterous laughter as he did his best to sit up in bed. He failed several times before he managed to haul his legs over the side of the bed and stand up. He walked over to the open door of the bathroom and watched as a frenzied Jillian was looking over her neck in the mirror. 

Man, it did look really bad, and Cú almost felt sorry for being the cause of it.

Jillian’s neck was covered in discolored bruises and bite marks from her throat to her shoulders, and the spot where his teeth broke the skin was red with dried blood. Jillian whirled around to face him, indignation painting her features as she held both hands to her neck trying to cover the skin.

“Cú, what the FUCK!”

Cú burst out laughing again, enjoying just how angry his Master was getting over the state of her neck.

“What, you never seen a few hickeys before-hey!” Cú was cut off by Jillian giving him a hard but ineffective punch to his bicep. He was still laughing as Jillian grabbed him by the arms and tried to shake him.

“I don’t have anything to wear to cover this! What am I supposed to do?!” But all Cú offered her was even more intense laughter, frustrating her to no end. “I can’t go out in public like this! People will know that-”

“Know that two consenting adults had a very lovely time together last night?” he remarked.

Cú flashed Jillian that signature smirk of his before he flipped things on Jillian, him being the one to hold her by the arms now. It happened so quickly that Jillian wasn’t even sure that she even had time to blink before she found herself being held in place as Cú craned his head down to whisper in her ear. His warm breath and husky tone sent chills down her spine as she tried to register what he was saying.

“Besides, it’s a good way to let others know who you belong to.”

Jillian sputtered at this possessive phrase while simultaneously feeling heat shooting through her and pooling in her loins. Cú just laughed again, an air of haughtiness behind it and practically danced out of the bathroom before Jillian could lash out to him again with her hands. She gave chase back into the bedroom, the two of them running in circles, one of them laughing heartily and the other swearing up a storm as she tried to give him a piece of her mind.

“Belong to? Belong to!? Lemme tell you a thing or two about belonging to, you insufferable Lancer!” 

Eventually the two of them calmed down and they both got ready to face the day. Cú rematerialized his armor, hair clip and all much to Jillian’s dismay, and Jillian tried her best to put together an outfit that would best hide her mottled neck. After talking a bit in the room the two of them went their separate ways after a brief kiss. 

Cú turned to head towards the sparring rooms, hoping to catch any Servants that might be down for a friendly brawl, or maybe not so friendly if a certain red Archer was anywhere nearby.

Jillian turned to head towards the summoning chamber, alerting Da Vinci and Romani from her bracelet that she was ready to try to call forth another Servant after not having the mental or emotional capacity to try yesterday. Her insides flopped as she approached the room, Romani and Da Vinci already waiting for her outside, wondering who it would be to answer her call.


End file.
